


Backstage Pass

by StarBoyBlue



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bilbo isn’t as sneaky as he thinks he is, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Metal, M/M, Oneshot, Sex Toys, Thorin is the king if ya know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoyBlue/pseuds/StarBoyBlue
Summary: Bilbo sneaks backstage during one of Thorin’s largest performances for a bit of a- confidence booster. Fingers crossed they don’t get caught~Based in the universe created by the amazing @Objectlesson and her series of Heavy Metal AUs!https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462796/chapters/59037592
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/gifts).



> I really enjoyed writing this, hope y’all enjoy it too!

For the first time in his life, Bilbo was very thankful for his seemingly unassuming appearance. Wandering his way past the busying stagehands had seemed like an impossible feat at first until he simply walked through a few doors as if he owned them. The unfamiliar venue was daunting to be sure, a whole lot bigger than the other places where his roommates usually played. But Bilbo always enjoyed a good riddle, and the maze of winding hallways only made for an enjoyable challenge. 

A few more turns and a quick glance over a semi-interesting poster or two and soon enough, Bilbo had found his prize. A perfectly ordinary-looking door all things considered, except for the very classy looking gold star which shone across the maple stain. 

‘Thorin Oakenshield’ 

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile, his hand happily clasping the doorknob and quietly cracking it open. Inside was small but still roomy, multiple dressing wracks stood along the back wall opposite a very ornate looking vanity. The overall aesthetic matched that of the venue, one of those artsy and vintage establishments. Bilbo recalled Dori describing it as ‘gothic’ but he was pretty sure he hadn’t meant it as Bilbo had first thought. Large trident shaped candlestick holders decorated the black cherry walls, a purely decorative chandelier looming overhead. It certainly set the mood if nothing else.  
The decor though, was the last thing on Bilbo’s mind as he snuck all the way in through the door and shut it softly behind him. His eyes were set on the prize currently standing before the vanity, Mr. Oakenshield himself. 

A silly-sounding stage name at first, Bilbo had honestly laughed at it the first time Thorin had suggested it but now, Bilbo found himself eating his words. Thorin stood almost completely in costume, the silhouette of which was impressive enough even from behind. Through the mirror though, Bilbo was able to get a very good look at the front and what he saw, he liked.  
Thorin wore a heavy leather surcoat with fur trim over a deep cobalt robe. Under that, he sported a heavily armored tunic, the sleeves of which stuck through to shine in the low studio light. Independent geometric shapes made up the scales of his armor, reflected in the quilted padding of his robes, and matched that of the shapes decorating the heavy belt which tied the whole thing together. His boots, fur-lined as well, were tied together with a series of leather belts and gleaming metal buckles. He seemed, to all the world, like a fantasy warrior king.  
Bilbo felt weak in the knees. 

“Good God,” He said, finally breaking the silence and making his presence known “Seriously?”

Thorin’s head whipped around, his eyes wide as he stared at Bilbo from across the room. Bilbo shuddered initially at the shift in attention, completely unprepared for just how good Thorin’s steely eyes would feel on him. Two thick braids hung by the side of Thorin’s face, clasped with intricately engraved metal beads. Bilbo’s breath caught in his throat at the thought of getting them between his fingers, the idea of standing still for too much longer growing more and more difficult by the second. 

“Bilbo?” The king asked, his voice shaking from relief that the intruder was not an assassin but also in happy surprise at the sight of his beloved. 

“That looks hot, are you hot? I mean- I know you’re hot but-” Bilbo muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at the way Thorin’s brows arched up into his hairline. 

“What are you doing here?” Thorin pressed, holding back a chuckle. 

“Oh pardon me,” Bilbo straightened and adjusted his clothes. He then dipped into a dramatic bow. 

“Forgive me, your highness,” Bilbo teased, his toes pointing out as he spoke with a little spring in his voice. He heard Thorin laugh and rose back up just in time to be dragged into the king’s embrace. Thorin’s hands snaked around his waist, pressing him close as Bilbo snuggled happily into his boyfriend’s neck. 

“You sneaky little- did you sneak back here for me?” Thorin asked, pressing a kiss into Bilbo’s curls. 

“No, I simply got lost on my way to the loo” He replied with a smile before pulling Thorin’s head down by his braids to press gentle kisses along the edge of his jaw. Thorin’s grasp on his hips tightened reflexively before traveling farther down, trying to press Bilbo impossibly closer still. 

“Happy to see me?” Bilbo giggled into his neck, to which Thorin responded by grabbing a handful of the smaller man’s ass. 

“Always” He growled. Bilbo shuddered, his hands digging into the fur around Thorin’s shoulders “Come to pay me a little visit before I go on huh?” 

Bilbo didn’t answer this in words, but by smiling against Thorin’s jaw and finally reaching up and pressing their mouths together. Thorin tensed, one hand coming back up to cup Bilbo’s cheek as the smaller man eagerly licked his way into Thorin’s mouth. It had only been a few hours since Thorin had seen him last, but Bilbo could never control himself when it came to his boyfriend. Their mouths slid effortlessly against each other, the movement was rehearsed and perfected after months of practice. Thorin eventually only broke away to gently nip at the side of Bilbo’s jaw, his hands gripping the smaller man’s thighs. 

“I go on in 30 min, think-“ Thorin tried to speak but was interrupted by Bilbo’s lips again, the smaller man’s fingers swirling through his hair “-Think..you can- take it?” He asked. 

“Oh Thorin please, just fuck me” Bilbo breathed, his spine arching up into the large hands which held him. If Thorin was a great king, Bilbo felt like a damsel in distress.  
Thorin moaned into Bilbo’s open mouth, the two of them sharing breath as each fumbled with their clothes. Not willing to break away for too long, their mouths only separated for breaks of air, Bilbo’s hands trying desperately to find a give in Thorin’s many layers. His exploration was unfortunately stopped by much thicker fingers. 

“Wait,” Thorin said, pulling back now to look Bilbo in the eyes “This took forever to put on, I’m not sure I can do it again so quickly” 

Bilbo stared at him with furrowed brows, a bit disappointed with their circumstances, until an awfully inappropriate idea struck him. 

“Stay dressed then, I imagine you can still whip your dick out though?” He asked playfully, his hands traveling low to grip the fabric below Thorin’s belt. The king growled in response, licking along the shell of Bilbo’s ear as his hips rocked up in the smaller man’s awaiting hands in a silent agreement.  
Bilbo leaned back and continued to disrobe, pulling his borrowed Manowar hoodie up and over his head, swiftly followed by the black t-shirt he wore underneath. Thorin didn’t even wait until it had hit the floor before his hands were on him, mapping out Bilbo’s chest as if he had never seen it before. 

“Oh goodness, impatient much?” Bilbo giggled as Thorin stooped to press kisses along his collar bones, his fingers trailing down to roll over warm flesh. Bilbo felt unsteady on his feet, falling back a little only to be caught by wide palms as Thorin kept him upright. 

“Can’t help it,” The king grumbled, looking up from his work. He noticed how subtly high off the moment Bilbo was and acted accordingly, spinning the pair until Bilbo could feel the gentle press of the vanity against his hip.

“You’re irresistible” Thorin’s voice was hot in Bilbo’s ear before he dove back down again to continue his work. Bilbo was completely helpless in his hands, trapped between Thorin’s mouth and the vanity now holding him upright. Thorin’s teeth nipped hungrily at his skin, following in the path of warm laps of his tongue. When the king’s lips finally slid over the hardening bud of Bilbo’s left nipple, he just about lost it then and there. 

“Th-Thorin, good gracious!” Bilbo gasped, shuddering at the way Thorin’s hands gripped his hips while he worked. 

“Such a naughty thing,” Thorin mumbled in between swirls of his tongue “Sneaking back here just for a quick fuck” 

Bilbo flushed, the reality of their situation finally dawning on him as Thorin’s fingers playfully dipped below the hem of his jeans. Yes, he really had snuck past security just in the hopes of getting a lay from his rockstar boyfriend. But honestly, Bilbo wasn’t sure anyone on planet earth could really blame him. Not when Thorin Oakenshield was staring up at him through wisps of stray raven hair, the corners of his mouth turning up in a mischievous smile. Honestly, if Bilbo thought he could get away with murder for this right now, he wouldn’t think twice - jail time be damned.  
Thorin gently pressed his palm into the growing tent of Bilbo’s jeans, breathing huskily against his tummy as he looked into Bilbo’s eyes. What, was he asking for permission? 

“Please, Thorin~” Bilbo begged, leaning farther back against the vanity as the king’s tongue danced under the swell of his belly button, “you said so yourself, we don't have much time” 

Thorin groaned, the scruff of his beard scratching at Bilbo’s hips in a way that made his toes curl. Soon, thick fingers skillfully unbuttoned Bilbo’s jeans and slid them down, Thorin’s mouth happily nuzzling along the inches of newly exposed skin. 

“Thorrrrin~ come on!” Bilbo whined, his fingers digging into his boyfriend’s hair as the king in question took his sweet time. 

“Patients little one, besides,” Thorin laughed around another groan, palming Bilbo’s hard-on through the fabric of his boxers “I doubt you can take me right off the bat, burglar~” 

“You wanna bet?” Bilbo snapped, a new shade of red filling his cheeks as Thorin’s eyes widened under the smaller man’s confidence.  
Bilbo’s cock was finally free and in hand, as Thorin rolled his boxers down, pressing gentle kisses into the root as he gave it a few firm pumps. Bilbo shuddered, his whole body tensing and then relaxing under the king’s attention. Still, though, time was ticking and a handjob was not what he had snuck in here for.

“Thorin, for goodness sake!” He hissed, his knees trembling as the king shrugged off his surcoat and stood back up before him. 

“Alright, alright” Thorin chuckled, nuzzling his nose and lips into Bilbo’s curls as he reached around to- bingo~

“B-Bilbo!?” The words caught in Thorin’s throat as his fingers dipped into the crease of Bilbo’s ass, expecting to meet with the familiar pucker of muscle but finding instead, the chill of slightly warm metal. Bilbo didn’t answer, couldn’t really as his embarrassment effectively silenced him- Thorin though, was immensely interested.  
Grabbing Bilbo’s hips, Thorin spun the smaller man around until Bilbo was effectively bent over the edge of the vanity. His hands pressed into the wood, scattering bottles of makeup and brushes about its surface but at the moment, Bilbo hardly cared for tidiness. 

“You...You little slut~” Thorin’s smile grew ten times as his eyelids lowered, a husky laugh escaping between his lips as his fingers gently traced the edges of a gunmetal butt plug. Bilbo crooned, falling forward a little as Thorin gripped the base of the plug and tugged on it just a little. 

“You did this, just for me?” Thorin asked, openly groaning as a few strands of lube escaped around the edges of the plug, coating his fingers. Bilbo nodded, desperately trying to keep it together. He had expected that Thorin would be a tease, he could handle this- or so he thought he could anyway. 

“Please..” Was all he could manage in response but Thorin wasn’t having it. The king continued to tug on the toy with one hand, while his other worked on freeing his cock from his breeches. 

“Oh Mr.Baggins, what have you become?” He asked, leaning over the curve of Bilbo’s back, pushing him flatter against the vanity “What have I turned you into?~”  
Bilbo’s flush only darkened, a high pitched whine bubbling up in the back of his throat. 

“I..I-“ he stammered, trying to find the words but it was too difficult to confess, especially with Thorin’s length now free and pressing against the inside of his spread thighs. He buried his head into the curve of his elbows and whimpered in response. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind you” Thorin growled, his teeth scraping against the now reddened tip of one of Bilbo’s ears. Carefully, the king pulled on the plug, gingerly working it free from inside the tight coil of Bilbo’s body. The smaller man groaned, the stretch was subtle but still deliciously good as he tried to spread his legs even farther apart.  
Thorin groaned as he took his length in hand, sliding the head through the trail of lube that now trickled from Bilbo’s entrance as he combed a hand through his hair and lined himself up. 

Since there really was no time to waste, Thorin didn’t hesitate to completely sheath himself inside the smaller man, gripping Bilbo’s hips appreciatively as he did so. Bilbo sobbed, his fingers digging through his own curls as he tried his hardest not to make too much noise. But it was too good, the stretch- though aided due to his previous preparation- was just as addictive as it always was. Only now, there was the added spice of being caught.  
Any second now, a stagehand might come walking through the door to tell Thorin he was on. The knowledge of where they were, what was on the line, and what could possibly happen, only made it all the more exciting. 

“Fuck..Bilbo, you feel so fucking good” Thorin’s voice was low and gravely in his ear as Bilbo pressed his hips further back against him. Hardly any time was offered to allow him to adjust before Thorin was working up a steady pace, his hand coming up to deposit the plug on the table before pressing his palm against the vanity mirror. 

Bilbo chanced a glance up, watching in the reflection how Thorin’s hair was spilling over his shoulders from behind, how the king’s lips were carved into a concentrated growl. Bilbo felt like a concubine, being used by his majesty like some sort of plaything. The subtle slap of skin filled the room as Bilbo was generously hammered into the vanity, Thorin groaning words of appreciation through clenched teeth. 

“But you love this huh?” He asked as Bilbo tilted his head to the side to try and kiss him “You love me fucking you backstage?” 

“God..yes! Thorin!” Bilbo’s vow of silence finally broke as the king’s hips snapped up to drag a whine from his throat, the crown of Thorin’s cock kissing his prostate. Thorin seemed to appreciate this, both hands coming to cage Bilbo down against the vanity.

“Fuck yeah you do” He snarled, claiming Bibo’s mouth and sliding his tongue against his teeth. Bilbo cried as Thorin picked up the pace, the heat from his many layers burning through Bilbo’s back. 

“You gonna cum just from this?” Thorin asked, breaking away to catch Bilbo’s eyes in the reflection of the vanity mirror “I don't even have to touch you do I?”

Bilbo whimpered, the rhythmic rocking of the vanity from their activities lulling him into a trance. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore, not when Thorin’s cock kept hitting that perfect place inside of him.

“I-I-!” Bilbo tried to make words out of desperate cries and moans but it was useless.

“I’m going to cum in you alright? Mark you as mine, you want that?” Thorin’s words were like a torch, burning past Bilbo’s senses to devour any other scrap of knowledge. All Bilbo knew now was how much he wanted this, how much he wanted Thorin. The feeling of the king’s powerful hips soon became too much, the mere idea of what they were doing crashing down and- yes, perfect. 

“Yes! Yes, please Thorin, fuck!” He finally managed and it was all his majesty needed to hear. A few more trusts and Thorin was coming alongside Bilbo, the both of them climaxing together in a symphony of moans. Warmth blossomed through Bilbo’s lower tummy as Thorin painted him white from the inside out, his own release no doubt coating the front of the vanity. In any other situation, Bilbo was sure he would have had a heart attack from how absolutely disgusting this all was, but in Bofur’s immortal words of wisdom, “fuck it”. 

Thorin caught himself on one hand before he collapsed over the smaller man, catching his breath as sweat dripped down the bridge of his nose. The entirety of Bilbo’s body was flushed a beautiful pink, his curls sticking to his forehead from his own hard-earned layer of sweat. Thorin’s heart swelled with pride as his eyes swept over his boyfriend, never wanting to let this go. In a flurry of inspiration, Thorin snatched the discarded butt plug from the vanity and gently pulled out. A few drops of his release escaped alongside his length but Thorin was quick, sliding the rounded tip of the plug up to collect them before plugging Bilbo back up. Bilbo himself was too far gone in his afterglow to really notice but the king smiled against the crook of the smaller man’s neck anyway. 

“Make sure none of this escapes, and I’ll give you more after my show” He whispered, pressing a kiss into Bilbo’s temple as he stuffed his softening length back into his breeches. He stooped back down to retrieve his surcoat and chucked to himself as Bilbo let out a quiet whine from behind him.  
As if on cue, a gentle knock at the door interrupted his majesty, a slender looking man with a headset poking his way inside. Thorin squared his shoulders, perfectly shielding Bilbo’s shame from the man’s line of sight.

“Yes?” He asked. 

“Thorin, you’re on in 5,” The stagehand said, before disappearing back into the hall. Thorin smiled, a good lay with a side of rock and roll- and they even got away with it. 

Behind him, Bilbo finally started to regain his senses as he stretched his legs and shook his head. Thorin smiled and leaned back over him, whispering along his shoulders. 

“Stay here for as long as you need to, you’ve already seen the main act, after all, ~” He teased before sliding the smaller man’s boxers and jeans back up and turning to face the door. Bilbo sputtered, tripping over his words as he tried his best to support his own weight on unsteady legs. 

“Th...Thorin!” He cried, wobbling up but leaning back against the vanity anyway. 

“Yes?” Thorin turned and raised his eyebrows.

“Thank you, good luck” Bilbo managed, a sappy smile spreading across his face. Thorin beamed back at him, raking a hand through his hair as he moved back across the room to catch Bilbo’s trembling lips in a kiss. 

“I love you, I’ll see you later,” The king said, finally pulling away and making for the door. Bilbo watched him leave with a blissful smile, moving to take a seat on the vanity itself. Although, when his ass made contact with the wood, a sharp jab tingled up his spine. 

“Y-ouch! What the-“ He exclaimed, hopping back down and pawing at his behind. When he clenched and noticed exactly what was now pressing into him, he blushed. 

“Consider that your backstage pass” Thorin teased, before closing the door and making for the stage. 

——-  
Epilogue

“Jesus, there ya’ are!” Bofur exclaimed as Bilbo squeezed past a few rowdy patrons at the venue bar. He smiled up at his friend nervously before running a hand through his curls. 

“Where on earth were ya?” Bofur asked, eyeing Bilbo for a moment while exchanging a few curious looks with his date. Bard was busy nursing his second white claw of the evening but even he had a very suspicious look on his face. 

“I’m sorry- I uh,” Bilbo stammered, trying to think of a better excuse than ‘I just got done screwing the king’.

“I forgot to tell you I had a backstage pass!” He managed, smiling a little too wide to be convincing. Bofur and Bard were both quiet for a moment, noticing the way Bilbo was a little wobbly on his feet. Unfortunately, neither had time to say anything as the lights dimmed once again and the fog from the stage started to flow out into the crowd. Bilbo had stayed in Thorin’s changing room for a bit longer than he had meant to, recovering, but he was glad he could at least catch the second act.

Thorin’s iconic silhouette was backlit by a deep blue stage light, his voice thundering out in the crowd before they even saw him. The excitement in the room was palpable as the venue started to come alive around them. When Thorin’s form was finally lit from the front, his guitar in hand, Bilbo couldn’t stop the butterflies that rose in his stomach. Damn, he had just gotten a piece of that. Unfortunately, Thorin Oakenshield was very distracting.

“Ah-YEahh!” Bilbo exclaimed, suddenly jolting back from the barstool he had subconsciously tried to sit in. Bofur and Bard eyed him intensely and Bilbo struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. Oh god, he was never going to hear the end of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a lovely little one shot for fun! Thank you all for your attention and any comments you have are appreciated!


End file.
